


Out of the Dark

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Falling In Love, Gratuitous Smut, Huck deserved better, Praise, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: In which Huck is fully appreciated and adored as a man, even the burnty parts.
Relationships: Huck Finnigan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Out of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy so timeline wise I just put this somewhere before Nurse Ratched arrives. This is AU in which nothing bad ever happens to sweet baby Huck and he can be happy and get all good things bc he deserved more dammit! Also I just really wanted to write some hot, solid lovings for him bc cmon now, how could i not. also this may go thru a heavy re write in the future i stayed up all night writing this and idk if it is actually good or not

Faye watched him from across the lobby as he helped someone into their chair, her stomach aflutter. Sure, his appearance was a shock at first. But the more she watched him, how gentle and kind he was with every action, the more she saw the beauty in both sides of him. Exactly how he was. Her heart ached to imagine the pain he must have gone through, and yet still he had so many smiles for these poor souls. He was like an angel, truly.

“He’s kinda dreamy though, isn’t he?” The words left her mouth before she could think better of it. 

“Huck? Yeah sure, if you’re into that, I guess.” Dolly said dismissively. “Although… I bet he hasn’t had a girl ever since, ya know. Probably wouldn’t last more than a couple minutes with your sweet little-” She had come up behind Faye and was currently making exaggerated mock thrusts. 

“Shush! I never should’ve told you.” Faye huffed, pushing Dolly away with a roll of her eyes. 

“Just realistic.” She chuckled. 

Faye had only been on for a couple of weeks but it was enough for her to see Huck. Really see him as he was. They were on nearly opposing shifts with little overlap, so it was difficult to try to talk to him or get to know him. Foolishly she had even thought of slipping notes to him, before quickly dismissing the idea as too girlish. He’d never take her seriously then. 

She wanted to truly help people, to ease what she could from them, replace their pain with little comforts and assurances. They had that in common plainly. It was beautiful, how someone who had obviously been so hurt still wanted nothing more than to help his fellow man. And much as she didn’t want to think about it, Dolly had put the idea into her mind. How long had he been without a woman’s touch? 

It didn’t take long for Dolly to let slip Faye’s feelings to Nurse Bucket, who was surprisingly sympathetic and altered the shifts so that they would be on together, not before a long droning talk about the thrill of young love. Now to confess her feelings before one of her fellow staff members let it slip for her. The pressure was on.

It was late, but they were finally alone together in the laundry room, taking care of the soiled linens. Okay, definitely not a glamorous location to ask someone out in but this would have to suffice. Or should it wait? Faye bit her lip, indecisive, stealing glances at him when they could. They had made small chit chat here and there but now was silent.

He caught her eyes this time before she could look away fast enough, her face burning with embarrassment. 

“Sorry, I know it’s pretty gruesome.” The usual words fell from his mouth, his stomach dropping. Though the reason he had been looking at her was that Huck noticed her just as much as she noticed him. 

“What? No, I- I didn’t mean to” Faye tried, realizing with sadness that he thought she was looking at him for an entirely different reason. 

“You can look, it’s alright.” He was used to this, being glanced at with pity or curiosity. It hurt from her, but yet something was different in her eyes. “I don’t mind.” 

“Does it hurt you?” She asked softly after studying him, barely above a whisper, her brows knitted with concern. 

“No, not anymore.” Huck offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile, even though he knew his smile wasn’t much when you could see his teeth already through the hole in his cheek. 

To his surprise, her cheeks colored soft pink and she looked away. “Good, someone like you should never be in pain.” Faye said it before she could stop it, knowing he probably thought her very strange now. 

“That so?” He warily turned to face her, they were standing so close together he could easily smell her perfume. Something light and berry-ish. Her mouth opened and then rapidly closed, unsure. 

“Would you like to go out sometime? With me?” She managed, holding his gaze evenly. “I see how you are with everyone and you just, you’re so sweet and caring. And you are really handsome, even if others don’t see that, I do. I can’t help the way I feel about you, Huck. But, if you don’t feel the same, I understand and we can just-”

“You mean it?” He cut her off accidentally, his eagerness and surprise too much. 

He wanted oh so badly for this to be real, yet he knew it was dangerous to feel that way. Huck was used to being the butt of jokes like this before. 

“I mean it, I want you. Only you.” Faye said resolutely, hoping this wasn’t too much too soon. 

“How could I say no to that?” He glanced down at the floor and then back to her, smiling softly. “I’d love to. Anytime.” 

\--- 

They had gone out on multiple dates since that night, always enjoying each other’s company late into the night but not yet staying together. He seemed too nervous to, whenever Faye would almost bring it up. It was nearly driving her crazy by this point. 

At work, she had taken to reading to the patients that were little more than husks of themselves, of humans. Something had gone wrong with their treatment to make them like this. But she was patient with them, dabbing the spittle from their chins as she read, creating different voices for each character. Dolly thought it was stupid of her and a waste of time, but Faye wouldn’t comment on stupidity in regards to Dolly. It was during one of these times she heard the sound of shifting in the doorway, turning around to see Huck there. 

“I didn’t realize I had an audience today. Well, more than my regulars anyways.” Faye smiled evenly, feeling a tinge of embarrassment. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt.” Huck said, returning her smile. She was such a sweet girl, and somehow she was his. He considered himself so lucky, yet still waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to want someone normal looking. “Actually I wanted to see if I could join you.” 

“Oh? I suppose I could find a couple characters for you.” She offered, nodding towards the chair across the room. 

He pulled it up next to her and they briefly negotiated which characters they would each read for. It was unclear who had initiated it, but by the end of the short story, their arms were touching and had been for some time. The closeness was warm, comfortable, each of them huddled close to one another in order to read the book aloud together. She wanted to kiss him so badly, her heart so full for him.

Tonight would be the night, no waiting anymore. 

\---

He insisted on walking her home together, after their dinner and a movie. The children walking on the sidewalk in front of them hurried into the road as they got closer, pointing and whispering to each other. Faye reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, running her thumb over his hand reassuringly. Huck couldn’t believe she wasn’t ashamed to be with him in public, to be seen as an item. To be noted as his. He held her close the whole way home. 

“I had an amazing time with you, like always.” Faye said, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead, holding both of his hands as they stood on the steps of her townhome. 

“Heh. I’ll take you out until you tell me not to, pretty girl.” Huck replied evenly, bringing each of her hands to his mouth to kiss them. “Thank you.” 

“What for?” Faye cocked her head in amusement. 

“For treating me like.. a man and not a- well, you know what they say about me.” He looked away, ashamed. 

“You are a man, Huck. A very handsome one.” She cupped his chin, making him look back at her once again. “I’m a very lucky girl.” 

“I’m lucky everyday with you, Faye.” 

“Stay here.” She blurted, unable to stop the words before they left her lips. “Stay with me tonight.” 

“Really? You want to, with me?” Huck found his mouth suddenly very dry. He had waited on this consummation of their relationship, waited for her to inevitably grow tired of him and want someone else. Yet that never happened, he felt like the most important person in her world each day. “Your housemates won’t mind?” 

“Who cares if they do? I just want you here with me, I can’t bear sleeping alone when I could have you to wake up to in the morning.” 

Alright, that sold him. They creeped into the house like teenagers, stealing kisses and grabs along the way to her room. As soon as she pushed the door closed with her butt, she pulled him close to her once again, greedily kissing him. Her hands running up and down his chiseled stomach. God, she was so lucky. This all felt like a dream. 

“You’re sure?” Huck asked breathily, laying kiss after kiss against her neck, feeling her pulse racing in his lips (the side that still had feeling, anyways).

“I can’t believe you’re asking me that even now. Forgive me if this is too much, but-” Faye took his scarred hand and gently guided it up her thigh, to the apex of her thighs. “I need you, Huck.”

“O-oh!” Huck licked his lips nervously at the confirmation beyond confirmations that Faye indeed wanted him, and badly. He kissed her now more surely, with abandon, fingers rubbing ever so insistently at her panties, dragging them against the hot spot he felt there. She lifted one leg, wrapping it around him. He was painfully hard, it had been way too long since he had had anything like this, and it sure as hell wasn’t with anyone like Faye. 

“My dress.” Faye smiled, detaching herself from him enough to turn around so he could unzip her. Unzip her he did, leaning in to kiss and nip the heavenly soft skin that was revealed when her dress hit the floor. God, she was so beautiful. “Good boy.” 

“Don’t tease me,” Huck chuckled, drawing in a quick breath as she spun around and palmed the tenting in his pants. 

“No? But it’s fun, you’re adorable like this.” Faye smirked. 

No one had ever said that about him, even before. Yet somehow he almost felt like she meant it. Huck scooped her up easily, drawing on the strength he had never lost from the military thanks to unruly patients. He carried her to the bed, gently laying her down, running his eyes up and down her body, but appreciating her face most of all. Her eyes met his, unafraid. 

Faye tugged insistently at his shirt. “Off, please.” 

“If you say so.” Huck swallowed hard and forced a brave face, tugging off his shirt.

“Wow.” She exhaled, eagerly running her hands over his chest, not avoiding the mottled and scarred flesh. “You’re so gorgeous, Huck.” 

“Not nearly as much as you, sweetheart.” He pushed her back down to the bed, pushing his lips into hers heatedly. Even now with a pretty girl underneath him, all he could think about was how the bedside lamp was illuminating the wrong side of his face. He blindly reached over to pull the switch, bathing them in darkness. There. He really wanted to see her right now, but it was better this way. 

“Mm- no.” She pushed his chest lightly, separating them. 

“S-sorry, I shouldn’t have-” He wasn’t sure what to say, regret flooding throughout him, this was the moment the dream would shatter. What he had been waiting for all along. When she realizes she can’t be with a man like him. A monster like him. 

“The light, baby.” She gave his hand a brief squeeze. “The light please. I want to see you.” 

‘Oh! Right, of course.” Huck stammered, his heart in his throat. That wasn’t at all what he had been anticipating. An overwhelming warmth flooded through him and he had to focus not to lose it all right then and there. He never thought he would find this, or even be worthy of this. Yet here she was, loving him like he was. “You’re sure?” 

She laughed and nudged his side playfully with her knee, an easy sound like she thought it was ridiculous he was even asking that. “Yes, I’d like to be able to see the handsome man I’ve convinced to spend the night with me.” 

“Didn’t take too much convincing, darling. I’m yours.” 

Soft light flooded the flushed couple once again, eliciting a sweet smile from each of them. 

“Let’s switch.” Faye offered, smiling mischievously. 

He nodded, rolling over and pulling her on top of him with ease. 

“My god.. You’re perfect, Huck.” She breathed, taking in the sight of him like that. She cupped his sweet face in her hands leaning in to brush her lips along the ruinous side of his face, laying kisses here and there. He had no sensation left on that side of his face but the mere knowledge of what she was doing was enough to make him shudder. The little rocking of her hips against his aching erection was driving him crazy too. A soft groan escaped his lips, earning him a rough and urgent kiss.

“Faye.. you’re making me so hot.” 

She took both of his hands into hers, placing them onto her breasts. With a quick movement, she unlatched her bra and tossed it away, Huck’s hands eagerly resuming their previous position, kneading and groping her breasts. Faye leaned down, pressing her body to his, licking at the light sheen of sweat that had formed on his neck. He was so solid against her, in all ways. 

They broke apart briefly for her to hurriedly take his pants off, his own excited fingers shaking and fumbling with his belt, stilled and gently swatted away by her sweet hands. There was a darkened, slick spot on his briefs, betraying just how touch starved and excited he was for her. His cheek and ear flushed red when she gently brushed her fingers over his cock. Faye shifted herself back to sit near his knees, bending down to press a kiss through the fabric. She tugged his briefs down as he lifted his butt up to assist, freeing his member. 

Faye looked up at him, gripping him at the base and extending her tongue to lick him from base to tip, never breaking eye contact. He was so hard and hot in her hand. Her action was rewarded with desperate throbs. Dolly was probably right about him not- NO, no thinking of Dolly now. 

She licked the fluids from the tip, swirling her tongue around him like a candy. And oh how she wanted to taste him for so long. There was a matching throbbing between her own legs, a pounding desperate to be sated by the object of her affections. 

“Babe, I-I can’t-” Huck whimpered, his face almost pained. “Much longer.” 

Faye smiled, giving his cock one more kiss before laying back onto the bed and discarding her own underwear. Huck kissed her passionately, swiping her lips with his tongue. His strong and calloused hands made their way up and down her body appreciatively, his fingers stopping to tease her right where she was most desperate. 

“Please, Huck.” Faye moaned, desperate to be filled by him, but not like this. 

“Anything for you, beautiful,” He withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean, not to let any bit of her go to waste. “Ready?” 

Faye nodded eagerly, feeling the head of his cock rubbing up against her opening. He pushed himself inside slowly, savoring every inch. Fuck, she felt like heaven. It had been so long. She gasped, making him stop all movements. 

“I’m sorry, slower?” He caressed her cheek gently, kissing each corner of her mouth. 

“Yes please.” She agreed, trying her best to relax and allow him entry. He was so thick, she could feel her inner walls stretching to accommodate him. He buried his face in her neck, suckign and kissing and nibbling there as he filled her up. He could tell once Faye was more comfortable, her legs wrapping around him, soft sighs and pretty moans escaping her lips. It had taken all of his willpower to not end things prematurely, but he wanted to wait for her. 

His fingers found her where she was throbbing again and he tried his best to excite her, listening and watching the way she would respond to him so he could be sure he was doing things right. Thankfully it didn’t take her too long either, until she was shivering, her whole body shuddering and legs twitching as she came around his cock, his name on her lips. Yes, his name. That was enough for him, he came inside her for what felt like forever, moaning lowly for her.

“O-oh, I shouldn’t have-” He apologized, referring to the mess he made. 

Faye shook her head, “No, I like it like this. Feeling you.” 

“I see.” Huck was blushing even now. 

They cleaned each other up sweetly and slowly, taking the time to fully dote on one another even still. Fully sated, they lay close to each other, cuddled up together. Faye smiled, listening to his heartbeat. She was so thankful that he survived everything he went through, and that he could be here with her now, in this moment. 

“I love you.” He said it first, kissing the top of her head. 

“I love you too, Huck. Always.” She lifted her face up to kiss him long and slow. 

They never spent another night apart.


End file.
